Táctica y estrategia
by Annbones
Summary: Inspirado por un poema de Mario Benedetti. Táctica y estrategia de un buen soldado.


Amo a Benedetti y este poema es simplemente tan hermoso que no podía dejar de compartirlo. Creo que de alguna manera encaja bastante con los pensamientos y acciones de Booth durante el tiempo post- Hannah - pre - final de temporada.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Táctica y estrategia**

Con el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos, feliz por la noticia, aunque también algo asustado, su mente retrocedía al tiempo transcurrido desde que se conocieran, y se detenía especialmente en el tiempo desde que rompiera con Hannah. Ahora lo sabía, lo sabía desde la noche de la muerte de Vincent, cuando hicieron el amor y el recordó con todo su cuerpo sus propias palabras sobre romper las leyes de la física y los milagros.

Tan fuerte como su fe en el cielo, volvió de golpe toda su convicción sobre ellos dos, sobre ser él ese hombre para ella. Y pensando especialmente en ese último tiempo, puede reconocer como actuó casi inconscientemente como soldado, aplicandose con todas sus fuerzas en esa misión, que alcanzó su punto culmine esa noche en su cama: que ella supiera que era él.

_Mi táctica es_  
><em>mirarte<em>  
><em>aprender como sos<em>  
><em>quererte como sos<em>

Siempre había sabido que ella era especial, era diferente, y que tendría que recurrir a toda su paciencia de francotirador para trabajar juntos. Primero había pensado que lo era por su inteligencia, por su belleza y por su escaso don de gentes. Pero con el correr del tiempo había descubierto que bajo la coraza de la antropologa fría y racional, había un corazón enorme, generoso, que se había refugiado en la ciencia y la soledad del laboratorio por demasiado tiempo.

Pero también había visto el cambio en ese último tiempo. Desde la noche que lo había separado de su cuerpo casi con violencia, pero también con desesperación, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos zafiro: "No puedo cambiar". Habia visto y notado el cambio cuando volvieron, él de Afganistán, ella de las islas aquellas. Pero en ese momento no había creído que ella lo reconociera. No después de que dijera tan suelta de cuerpo, frente a Sweets, que había soñado con él. Por eso había seguido con Hannah. Porque Huesos misma había reconocido que lo de ellos no podía ser.

Pero ella lo había vuelto a sorprender. Primero con su declaración luego del caso de la cardiologa aquella que había muerto con arrepentimiento. Y luego con su forma de estar con él, cuando terminara con Hannah, desde el "regalo" de las ametralladoras en San Valentín, hasta su declaración sobre la diferencia fundamental entre él y Broadsky. O el haber reconocido la pericia del experto en pies, revisando su propio pensamiento, sólo porque él se lo había dicho.

Y en todo ese tiempo, se había vuelto a enamorar más aún de ella. O se había permitido volver a soñar con un futuro juntos, porque no creía que realmente en algún momento hubiera dejado de quererla. Tal vez sólo había cambiado de objetivo, por una creencia erronea de que era imposible.

_Mi tactica es hablarte_  
><em>y escucharte<em>  
><em>construir con palabras<em>  
><em>un puente indestructible<em>

Por eso se había unido a ella en el parque aquel día que tenía libre, para correr a su lado y le había propuesto acompañarla a la charla sobre la guerra. De alguna manera, ese fue el primer paso. Y continuo avanzando en esa dirección y siguió a cada paso descubriendo nuevas cosas de ella, amandola cada vez más, buscando pequeñas excusas para quedarse a su lado y descubriendo que no hacían falta, que lo único que hacía falta era dejar que pasara el tiempo naturalmente, para curar las heridas.

_mi táctica es_  
><em>quedarme en tu recuerdo<em>  
><em>no sé cómo ni sé<em>  
><em>con qué pretexto<em>  
><em>pero quedarme en vos<em>

Tal como había sucedido el día que se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor, y esa misma noche ella le había confesado de alguna manera que estaba "mejorando", y que ese cambio se debía a él. Recordaba esa noche, luego de acompañarla hasta su auto, haberse acostado con el corazón en calma, de alguna manera orgulloso de que ella lo tuviera tan presente en su vida y se atreviera a expresarlo, pero sobre todo esperanzado, ilusionado, con la misma esperanza que vio brillar en los ojos de ella cuando dijo: "Quizás en ese momento, podríamos intentar estar juntos".

Y sentía que de alguna manera, Dios, el destino o el universo, no importaba realmente quién, habían conspirado para que en cada caso que trabajaran en ese tiempo, tuvieran la posibilidad de hablar, aún sin decirlo abiertamente, pero hablando de ellos dos, de esas perspectivas que cada vez se vislumbraban más cercanas. Porque si bien era buenos compañeros, los mejores podría decirse, y también eran grandes amigos, no era en absoluto lo mismo formar una pareja. Y cada acción para con ella desde el momento en que quemaron aquellos papeles, estaba destinada a sentar esas nuevas bases sobre las que una pareja formada por dos personas como ellos, dos personalidades que según cualquier psicologo deberían ser incompatibles, pudiera funcionar.

_Mi táctica es_  
><em>ser franco<em>  
><em>y saber que sos franca<em>  
><em>y que no nos vendamos<em>  
><em>simulacros<em>  
><em>para que entre los dos<em>  
><em>no haya telón<em>  
><em>ni abismos<em>

Siempre se habían dicho la verdad, claro, pero de alguna forma no era lo mismo. No era lo mismo cuando ella le dijo, mientras arreglaban su tubería: "Me gusta que no haya secretos entre nosotros". Porque de alguna manera, cuando el le confesó aquel ejemplo de mentira que no era técnicamente una mentira, lo que estaba haciendo era decirle que ya no volvería a ocultarle absolutamente nada, porque eso era lo que hacía una pareja. Porque a partir de ahora ya no se estaría protegiendo, como lo hacía con algunas cosas que omitía antes, sino que le abriría el corazón por completo a ella.

_mi estrategia es_  
><em>en cambio<em>  
><em>más profunda y más<em>  
><em>simple<em>

_mi estrategia es_  
><em>que un día cualquiera<em>  
><em>no sé cómo ni sé<em>  
><em>con qué pretexto<em>  
><em>por fin me necesites.<em>

Y aunque no lo hubiera planeado de esa manera, y aún menos en esas circunstancias, no podía decir de ninguna manera que se arrepentía de lo sucedido, ni de que ahora fueran a tener un hijo juntos.

No habían planeado esa noche, no había pensado que el odio y el afán de venganza de Broadsky culminaría en la muerte del joven interno británico. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que no permitiría que algo le sucediera a ella. La necesitaba viva. La necesitaba con él. Por eso se la había llevado a su casa.

Y de alguna forma había intuido que ella también lo necesitaba. Lo había notado en su forma de aceptar quedarse con él, en el no discutir. Pero también sabía que no todo estaba dicho. Que ella aún no había procesado del todo lo sucedido,y que cuando lo hiciera, no debía estar sola. Así que hasta que eso sucediera, la mantendría cerca.

Todo volvía al mismo punto. No se arrepentía. Se habían necesitado, y allí habían estado cada uno para el otro. Como siempre desde que se conocieron. Como nunca se había sentido acompañado por nadie. Porque eso hacían las parejas: cuando uno lo necesitaba, allí estaban. Y si el consuelo no terminaba sólo en un abrazo o un beso, si terminaban desnudos enredados entre las sábanas, era porque después de tanto tiempo, no les hacía falta un momento especifico para declararse su amor, porque era algo que ya sabían los dos. El paso lógico y natural era consumar el milagro.

Así que la conclusión era esa: Estaba con ella. Estaban juntos. Serían padres. Ella lo quería, él la quería.

Mientras se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo, con la mano de ella sobre su pecho, besó su pelo y agradeció a Dios por haber recibido un buen entrenamiento como soldado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he estado descansando, así que espero que mi musa deje de hacerse la vaga y regrese a mí...<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos

Ana


End file.
